


Arvo Billabong Crikey

by shadowsapiens



Category: Forbidden Catboys, Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Australia, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Slash, coffeeshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/pseuds/shadowsapiens
Summary: [[summary goes here]]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Arvo Billabong Crikey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/gifts).



> i read your request very carefully and can reassure you there are no american possumboys in the story, nope definitely none!!

“So,” said Oliver, “where are you from?” His long, brushy tail twitched, and his soft, rounded ears flicked forward in curiosity. It wasn’t often that he met other possumboys at this coffeeshop. He liked to go late at night when it wasn’t very crowded, because according to Wikipedia, brushtail possums are nocturnal and largely solitary.

The other possumboy looked up from the next table over and chuckled. His chuckle had an odd screeching characteristic to it. “Oh-- Australia! I’m definitely from Australia. Mate.” 

Oliver had meant something a bit more specific, but he was polite and didn’t want to pry. “Me too,” he said. “I’m Oliver, what’s your name?”

“Syd,” the other possumboy said. He had a rather fetching cap pulled over his ears. “Like Sydney, the capital of Australia. Because I’m Australian.”

Oliver blinked, feeling something slightly amiss. “But Sydney’s not the--”

“Gotta run!!!” squeaked Syd. “I mean, uh, g’day!!” and he scampered out of the coffeeshop with his latte in hand. A suspiciously hairless tail swung behind him as he ran.


End file.
